Between love and hate
by Romania
Summary: Because he broke the heart of his friend, Remus decide to seduce Sirius by revenge. However, more he become close to him, more he discover another face of Sirius personality. Between love and hate there is only a step to do. Will Remus do it? SB/RL
1. The tears of an angel

Title: Between love and hate

Autor: Me, Romania

Beta: Elenwyn ( Thanks you very much :)

The caracters were not my propriety, exept Sarah! There all JKR's!

_Hi everybody!!:)_

_I have to said that Remus is a little bite Out of caracter, because of his reaction about the situation and beause he doesn't like the Marauders._

_This fic is a traduction of my french fic: The right kind of wrong. Since a long time, I want to translate one of my fics in English so there is the result._

_

* * *

_

_They __often sa__y__ that __there is only a step __between love and hate. I never believe__d__ it! How could people fall in love with somebody they hate__d__?.._

Chapter 1

The tears of an angel

A gentle wind blew, making the honey coloured hair of the person standing under a big oak twirl. For the walkers, she was just looking the lake, what could be more normal? But, if somebody had taking the time to really look at her, they would have been able to see her shoulders shake in a regular rhythm. Falling from her beautiful, green eyes, salty tear drops slid along her white cheeks before finishing their run on the red and golden leaves which then scattered into the soil.

For nearly half an hour, she cried and why? For him!

The one that she loved more than everything.

The one who had broken her heart.

()()()

Remus Lupin was slowly walking in the school garden, like he always did. The young man, sixteen years old, really liked the peace which the long walks gave to him, especially in autumn, when the leaves fell loose from trees to form a multicoloured carpet on the soil.

Remus sniffed the cold air before pulling his coat around him more. It at this moment he saw her, alone, standing in front of the lake.

"Sarah," he said, coming towards the young lady with a smile.

Sarah, sixteen years old, Ravenclaw. He had known her since his first year in Herbology and, since then, she had been his friend. She was, with Lily Evans, his best friends, one of the only people who were nice to him when he was at his worst. She never asked questions about his wounds, his repetitive absences, or about the time he spent at the infirmary. She respected his silence, contenting herself with informing him that she was there. For that, Remus loved her and would have easily been able to fall in love with her.

But it had never been! Between them, there was only a pure and deep friendship, ever anything else.

"Sarah?"

Not having acquired an answer, Remus called her name for a third time before putting his hand on the shoulder of the young woman, who finally turned round to look at him. The sadness he saw in her eyes broke the heart of the young man. Then, without asking questions, he enveloped her in a fraternal embrace, murmuring that he was there. The young woman cried for a long time, rocked by the comforting arms of Remus.

After a while, her breathing became more regular, proof that she had stopped crying.

"Thanks, 'Mus," she murmured, pulling away lightly.

Remus wiped a tear away using the end of his finger which had stayed on Sarah's cheeks in response, before giving her a comforting smile.

"You want to go inside?"

The young woman shook her head.

"No…I…I need to talk about…"

She approached the subject herself because she knew that her best friend would never do it. He was too respectful to ask questions, but he got worried nevertheless. She saw a kind of relief in his golden eyes when she ended her sentence. They sat on the soil in silence.

"It's…Sirius…he…"

By hearing that name, Remus gripped fists so hard that his knuckles whitened. It was rare, very rare that somebody had such a negative effect on the lycanthrope. In fact, he reacted very badly when it was a matter of Sirius. For a reason unknown to him, the young man could simply not stand the presence of Black. He tolerated Potter and, as for Pettigrew, he had always thought that he was only a poor victim of the duo. In brief, even if they were all in the same dormitory, Remus had never been close to any of them

Trying to calm his emotions, Remus encouraged his friend with a look, and she continued.

"He…he broke my heart…and…me, I have…"

More attentive than never, the Gryffindor waited for the Ravenclaw to finish.

"Yesterday, we…we made love together! And this morning he broke up with me!

Sarah's voice broke when she finished her sentence whilst the look on Remus' face turned dark. The bastard! He had dared to touch one of his friends! Of course, everyone knew Black's reputation: he charmed ladies, which did not stop him having adventures here and there, and also broke the hearts of the girls…etc.

However, they still loved him! The lycanthrope could not understand it. How did young, mostly clever women fall into the trap of a fool like Black?

Sarah started to cry again and, once more, Remus took her in his arms. The rage which resided in him at that instant was stronger than all the rest. Black had to pay…

No, he was _going_ to pay!

A smile, almost sadistic, took shape on the young man's lips, an idea formulating in his mind.

"Don't be worried, my angel, everything will be okay," he murmured in Sarah's ear.

At that instant, he really believed his words. He thought that he could make Black pay for what he did.

He believed it!

If he had known…

_

* * *

_

_This is the end of the first chapter._

_Hope you like it!_

_Kiss_

_Romania_


	2. Remus' Plan

Answers:

Bleh: I have just one thing to said to you: I don't agree with what you said but I respect your opignon.

moonfoot13: Thanks for this gentle review! Hope you like this chapter :)

iberti: Thanks. As you can see, I have follow your advice! :)

WorldBmine: Thanks! There is the next chapter!!!^^

_Again, a lot of thanks to my exelent Beta Elenwyn, who do a very great job! _

* * *

Chapter 2

Remus' Plan

A few days later the lycanthrope, who had wandered the halls for more than an hour, finally fell upon the one that he had searched for. 'Fell' was the right word, because he literally collided with his friend, who fell to the floor.

"Lily!" Remus cried, recovering and standing up.

He held his hand out to the russet-haired girl, who grabbed it, a half smile on her lips.

"What's going on, 'Mus?"

Without answering, the young man clasped the hand of his friend before drawing her away into a deserted hall. When Lily opened her mouth to ask the rest of her question, Remus decided to answer it:

"It's about Sarah…"

The prefect's face darkened. Gossip about the two of them had already gone around the school. Somebody had even written about it on a wall: Where Black walks, the Ravenclaw virgins open to receive him.

Before Sirius, Sarah had never "known" men; therefore this message contacted her directly, even if she had not been named. The young woman had collapsed upon reading it, even though she had just begun getting better, due to the efforts of Lily and Remus. Since then, she'd gone out of the dormitory only to go to her lessons. This act, performed by someone, they didn't know who, had strengthened Remus' anger. If Sirius Black had done this to his friend, she wouldn't have to be subjected to this public humiliation.

"…I'm going to avenge her!"

Surprise was visible on Lily's face, and he wondered if she had understood. Remus, nice, calm Remus, wanted to sink to the level of the idiots who had written on Hogwart's walls?

"'Mus, we even don't know who the authors of this… salaciousness are!"

"You don't understand," was Remus' lively answer, anger seeping through to his words, "I am going to take my revenge at the source!"

"You want to tell…?" Lily began, though she saw very well what her friend meant.

Remus slowly shook his head, only murmuring:

"Black…"

()()()

In candlelight, alone in the library, Remus wrote in a book a paragraph that would sign his destiny:

"I, Remus John Lupin, swear to do everything I can so that Sirius Black is publicly humiliated by paying him back with his own medicine. I will be close to him, lie to him, make him completely fall in love with me and, after having spent the night with him, I shall leave him, fallen in front of everybody in the Great Hall the following morning. I shall enjoy seeing him destroyed when I shall confess how I lied to him in his ear!

All that I write here will have to be and will be when the essentials are set up…

Remus John L…"

Before writing the ending of his name, Remus reread what he had written just to be sure. When he finished writing his name, the things he would have written in the Book of Promises would come true, without him being able to reverse them.

Only three copies of this useful book existed, one in the restricted section of the school library. All things written in this book arrived, if the events represented were realistic and if the things written made sense. For instance, if somebody wrote that he was going to get married to a person X, he would have to go out with that person, get to know her, etc. But, when events were set up, the results would be only what had been written in the book. In case X, the person would marry him even if she had feelings for another person, which did not mean that their marriage would always last or that they would be happy! In the same way, if a person wrote that they are going to die in three days if they are rejected by the love of their lives and that is case, even if the person did not want to die any more, it would arrive…

This book was very dangerous, especially in bad hands, because once something was written, it was almost impossible to change. It was for this reason that Remus had chosen it. In that case, he would not leave before having attained his purpose: Destroy Sirius Black!

Dipping his feather into the ink, he wrote the ending of his name. His destiny and Sirius' destiny were already in motion, nothing would stop it now…

()()()

Two days later, Remus moved the first piece of the cursed game in which he had gotten involved in: Revenge. On this day, the Marauders were sitting down at their normal place on armchairs near the fire. They seemed to be a bit lost except, perhaps, Peter. A book of potions in hand, a heap of ingredients on the low table, James and Sirius tried an assortment of different things.

"It's not being supposed to be orange?"

James's question drifted to Remus' ears, who read on little farther in his book, pretending to read to notice his prey better.

"I think so, yes," Sirius answered uncertainly, as he tried to fix their potion with a semblance of fear.

This decided Remus' course of action, an action that would set his plan in motion. Slowly, he went up to the Marauders, who had finished trying to fix their potion and put it on the fire. When he came near to the table, the young man caught one or two ingredients, which he threw in the cauldron. Immediately, the potion took the desired colour.

"Thanks Pete," James started, "without you we…"

He stopped, discovering behind him, not Peter, but Remus Lupin, the not-very-talkative guy who had shared their dormitory for a long time.

"…would have ended up finding the answer alone," he ended by furrowing his eyebrows. "Can we ask what you want?"

_I'm trying to stop your tiny brains from hurting, morons!_

"I'm simply helping you avoid hours of useless research," Remus answered, although James' look showed he was not impressed.

James didn't answer, judging the new comer with a look, whilst Sirius thanked Remus, which was a big surprise, but also said to James, "Jamesie, it's because of…hum…what is your name again?"

"Remus."

_No, what an idiot, incapable __of__ remember__ing__ my name… anyway, __mr. Nice__, you will never forget it again! _

"Yes, hum, Remus…it's because of him if we have finished our potion, right? So we can go to training!"

James lost interest in the lycanthrope to smile to Sirius before saying:

"What are we waiting for? You coming, Pete?"

That being said, he moved away, ignoring Remus completely, which enraged him inside. He greeted Lily with a wave of the hand before leaving the Common Room, followed by Peter. Sirius smiled, raised his arms to greet everybody, Remus ant the rest, before leaving the Common Room under desired looks from several Gryffindors.

Once they were gone, Remus lost the smile which he had forced himself to keep throughout the 'dialogue'.

_Potter, __you are a problem that will be swe__pt out of__ my way __as__ soon as possible…and you__,__ Black …I just can't wait to see you again!_

The game had just started…

* * *

_Yes it's the end of this chapter._

_See you soon for the next one_

_Kiss_

_Romania_


	3. Slowly

_Hi everybody!_

_It's been a while, but i'm back._

_Hope you like the Chapter 3...:P_

_Kiss_

_Romania_

* * *

Chapter 3

Slowly…

Slowly, Remus the wolf interfered in the lives of marauders which, which James strongly disliked. Ever since that day in September when Remus had offered his assistance, he was increasingly present. First, he got closer to Peter, sitting near him, saying hello in the morning, helping him with his homework. Then it was Sirius, who had been too easy to approach in James's mind. Whatever, Sirius had always been like that. He loved having the world around him and people made him happy.

If it were girls, things would be good, but why let Remus skim the closed circle of the Marauders?

()()()

James found the situation strange, even if he appeared to be the only one. Why had someone who had ignored them for more than six years suddenly decided to speak to them one day? If it was anyone but Remus, James would have simply said that the guy was looking for popularity, but he knew that that was not the goal of the golden-eyed young man.

A lot of questions ran through his head, so he stood at a distance from this man, although he was a model of kindness. He did not trust him!

()()()

"Sorry, Rem', we must leave if we want to beat Slytherin in the next match," said Sirius.

The Marauders and their "new recruit" were lounging in chairs when a jealous James got up, telling the other two it was time to leave. In fact, he repeated for more than ten minutes that, "It was time to leave for training". Every week for the last month was the same thing. Peter and Sirius, obsessed with Remus, did not leave and James, exasperated, eventually got up to leave.

Peter greeted Remus, who answered by nodding while Sirius wore a contented smile.

"You coming?" James asked, about leaving the room.

Sirius turned on his heels to follow his brother at heart when he felt something stopping him. Turning his head, he saw that Remus had caught a piece of his shirt and was holding him. His honey hair covered his eyes as he whispered:

"I want to come with you ..." He looked Sirius straight in the eye.

Not sure if he had understood, Sirius asked him to repeat again:

"I want to come with you!" Remus repeated, indicating the entire group.

With a smile, almost tender, Sirius accepted and glanced across to the eyes of his brother at heart. James completely ignored Remus. That was rare and surprising for the Black heir. Why did James react so badly when it came to Remus? Or perhaps it was he who reacted so well? It was rather normal because...

"If you go there, Rem ', perhaps I can come too?"

Lily's voice broke the silence, and also Sirius' thoughts, who gently shook his head.

_Lily_, Remus thought, sending a grateful look to his friend.

She was looking at James now, waiting for, she knew, a positive response.

"Very well," the lead Marauder answered before leaving the room.

A smile emerged on Sirius' lips, following James whilst Remus joined Lily and whispered:

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me," was Lily's answer, "I know I should not help you, but you are my friend so..."

Without completing her sentence, she followed Sirius, who had just left.

()()()

Remus did not think he would like to see the one that he hated fly. Sirius had a natural grace that was accentuated when he was flying. It was almost hypnotic. Throughout the training, his eyes did not leave the one that he would destroy. Sirius failed to recognize this and gave him a sign that Remus answered automatically.

"Watching you, it looks like you're in love with him!" Lily said, half laughing.

"That is the idea," Remus said between his teeth.

It was the only words that the two friends exchanged during the hour long practice. In truth, both were immersed in their dark thoughts

()()()

"Remus!" called Sirius when he set his broom down.

In fact he had jumped down when he was less than a meter from the ground and ran to the two spectators.

"I saw you look at me sometimes," the sex symbol of Hogwarts began, "and I think I understand why!"

The lycanthrope's heart missed a beat. Had Sirius discovered his true goal?! How was that possible? He had done nothing yet to be discovered!

"Confess that you would want to fly too!" Sirius said, finally realising that Remus would not respond.

The sensation of panic disappeared instantly when the young man was pleased to see that, once again, Sirius was stupid. He eventually smiled and seemed embarrassed when he replied:

"Yes ... I ... I would like to try."

Apparently satisfied with the response, the Black heir handed his broom to Remus, telling him to try and have a go by himself. At this time, James had come to meet them.

"You're not letting him use your new broom?"

_James, thank you very much!  
_  
"True," Remus added, thinking that the intervention of Potter was most useful, "I could break it..."

The captain of the Quidditch team seemed confused. Their room mate shared his opinion? He was certainly hiding something.

"Don't worry, I trust you," was Black's answer, that secretly frustrated Remus although he continued to act embarrassed.

"Oh, I am honoured by your confidence in me...but I would prefer that you come with me."

In truth, two flying on a broom wasn't really recommended. However, Sirius quickly agreed and, before James was able to oppose, him and Remus had already taken off.

* * *

_To the next chapter ^^_


End file.
